Reamer Irrigator Aspirator (MA) systems are used to ream and remove material from a medullary canal of a bone such as, for example, a femur. Material from the medullary canal may be removed to prepare the bone for an intramedullary implant and/or to collect bone material for bone grafting treatments. The RIA system reams a bone while simultaneously providing irrigation and aspiration of the medullary canal. Irrigation reduces heat generated by the reamer device and emulsifies the reamed bone material. Aspiration removes the emulsified bone material from the medullary canal via a negative pressure applied through the MA system.